The Elements
The Elements are series of cards contains of four Level 8 monsters with attributes FIRE, EARTH, WATER, and WIND respectively. These four monsters shared the same way to Special Summon. They can be Special Summoned simply by banishing 2 monster with ATK 1000 or less of the same Attribute with the monster that's going to be Special Summoned from the Deck. The monster will gain ATK by the total ATK of the banished monster. These Elements have weakness when battling against their counter-element (FIRE's counter element is WATER, WATER's counter is WIND, WIND's counter is EARTH, and EARTH's counter is FIRE). When The Elements battling against their counter, they'll lose 1000 ATK and DEF. The Elements *The Blaze, FIRE attribute *The Golem, EARTH attribute *The Ocean, WATER attribute *The Storm, WIND attribute Playing Style This series focuses on Special Summoning the at least one of the four aforementioned cards as soon as possible. These monsters' ATK is 3000 at it's peak. With their effect, you can Special Summon 1 monster with the same Attribute from the Graveyard. Sending high-ATK cards to Graveyard is a good thing, because The Elements can resurrect them. Be cautious if your opponent is using a Deck with lots of counter-elements. You'd need a better ATK-booster cards. Mother Nature and Barrier Statue Thank to the Mother Nature Field Spell Card Force of Mother Nature, this Series can potentially lockdown a Chaos Deck, because Force of Mother Nature will simply block the cards from being banished, so Chaos Combos can't be activated. also a good addition to the pure elemental deck. Besides, Barrier Statue cards also can meta decks which Attributes is not the same attribute as your deck. You can also use them as a fodder for The Elements monsters as they have 1000 ATK and 1000 DEF. Deck Example Anti-Meta Most meta decks around are usually have attributes of DARK, LIGHT, WATER, and EARTH. Utilizing FIRE and WIND Barrier Statue can potentially lockdown your opponent. Be aware that Stardust Dragon can bypass this Barrier. x2 * x2 * *Firey the Passion x2 *Windy the Breeze x2 * * x2 * Extra Deck * x3 * x2 * x2 * |spells = *Force of Mother Nature x3 * * x2 * * * * x2 * * x2 |traps = *Mother Nature's Sentinel x2 *Mother Nature's Protection x2 * * * * * }} Pure Elemental x2 * * x3 * x2 * * Extra Deck * * x3 * x2 * x2 * |spells = * x3 or Force of Mother Nature x3 * * x2 * * * * x2 * * x2 |traps = *Mother Nature's Sentinel x3 * * * * * * * }} x2 * * x3 * x3 * Extra Deck * * x3 * x2 * x2 * |spells = * x3 or Force of Mother Nature x3 * * x2 * * * * x2 * * x2 |traps = *Mother Nature's Sentinel x3 * * * * * * * }} x2 * * x3 * x3 * Extra Deck * * x3 * x2 * x2 * |spells = * x3 or Force of Mother Nature x3 * * x2 * * * * x2 * * x2 |traps = *Mother Nature's Sentinel x3 * * * * * * * }} x2 * * x2 * x2 * x2 * Extra Deck * * x3 * x2 * x2 * |spells = * x3 or Force of Mother Nature x3 * * x2 * * * * x2 * * x2 |traps = *Mother Nature's Sentinel x3 * * * * * * * }} Category:Series Category:Series